Keitaro's Brother
by Masami Saotome
Summary: Keitaro's brother, Masami, is staying in the Hinata Inn for a little while. Keitaro isn't that emotionally attached to his brother, so he'll try anthing to get him out. But Masami has alittle crush on Naru...actually, it's pretty big....


****

Disclaimer: The characters in this Fanfic are not mine. I do not own Love Hina. I don't. I just like it a lot. A LOT. I don't want to get sued or anything, so just enjoy the story. OK, now, on to the Fanfic! 

Keitaro's Brother 

©Masami Saotome, 2002

Chapter 1: The Letter

_Ring-ring, ring-ring._

Keitaro scurried down the hallway towards the telephone. 

_Ring-ring, ring-ring._

"Man! Doesn't anyone get the phone in this place?" Keitaro said to himself, sliding on the ground with his socks on. He slid into a wall, crashing into Naru's room, as she was unchanging.

"You pervert!" she yelled, and punched Keitaro out of the room, slamming into a wall. 

_Ring-ring, ring-ring._

Keitaro got up and ran towards the phone. He was in his room, studying, when he heard the phone ring. He didn't bother with it. Most of the time, the residents of the Hinata Inn got it. But nobody did. Even though only two people were in the Inn, Kitsune and Naru, one of them could've got it. But they didn't. So, after the 6th _ring-ring, ring-ring, _Keitaro put his book down and ran towards the phone. 

_Ring-_

"Hello?" answered Keitaro, s he just picked up the phone. He was panting a little.

"Keitaro?" asked the woman on the other end of the phone. 

"Aunt Haruka! Hey, how's the vacation going?" asked Keitaro, smiling. He was glad it was someone he knew. He hated taking messages for people.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you guys. How is everyone?" she asked.

"Good, I guess. Kitsune's meals are a little hard to eat, and we don't want to strain Shinobu, since she's sick. But I guess we're doing all right."

'That's good. I'm having a nice time here in Nagasaki. It's a very nice place."

"Yeah, I heard it was. When are ya comin' home, Haruka?" asked Keitaro, watching Naru walk by him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Four days, probably." said Haruka. Keitaro nodded. 

"OK, bye Haruka."

"Bye, and say hi to the girls for me." said Haruka, and she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Naru, getting a cup out of a cupboard. She walked over to the refrigerator and got a bottle of soda out. She walked over to the table and pored it. 

"Haruka. She says 'hi' to all you guys." said Keitaro, looking at Naru. 

"Did she say if she liked Nagasaki?" asked Naru. Keitaro nodded. Naru looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shinobu and Su should be here soon. Where is Motoko again?" asked Naru, taking a sip of her soda. Keitaro thought for a moment.

"Practicing for a tournament or something. She doesn't really tell me anything, ya know." Keitaro said, taking a seat on a chair next to the table. Naru came and sat next to him, and put her drink on the table. She pushed back some of her hair. Keitaro just stared.

_She's so beautiful…eh? Why am I saying that? She practically hates me!, _thought Keitaro, fidgeting around. His eyes going from left to right, like one emotion was on one side and the other one on the other side.

"What are you doing?" asked Naru, looking at Keitaro with a look of confusion.

"Weirdo," she said and walked away wit her drink. Keitaro just sat there.

"Ugh."

"We're hooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee!" yelled Su, bouncy and energetic as usual. Shinobu walked past her, calm and content as usual. Kitsune and Naru walked out to welcome them. 

"Hey guys. Did anyone get the mail?" asked Naru. Su nodded.

"I got the mail right here! Yes I do!" said Su, handing Naru the pile of advertisements, magazines, and one letter addressed to Keitaro. Naru looked at it. Kitsune strolled over and looked over Naru's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Kitsune, who was curious. 

"Just a letter for Keitaro," said Naru, "I'll give it to him right now."

"A letter?" asked Keitaro, peeking his head from atop his manga. Naru nodded. 

"Well, it's been a long time since I got a letter!" said Keitaro, throwing his book to the ground and standing up. He had a smile on his face. "Who's it from?" he asked. Naru looked at the address.

"it's from _West Keaton Street_. Do you know anyone who lives there?" she asked. Keitaro went stiff.

"Are you SURE it's West Keaton Street? Like, really sure?" gulped Keitaro. He looked worried. Naru, not sure to nod or shake her head, just handed him the letter.

"Check for yourself." she said, and left. Keitaro let out a long breath and sat down with his letter. He ripped the top open and pulled out the letter. It read:

__

Keitaro!

Hey, Keitaro. I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing? I'm going on a business trip near you and I was wondering If I could stay in the Hinata Inn. Do you think I could? I know you would let me. Thanks Keitaro.

Your Brother,

Masami

Keitaro sighed. His brother was coming. 


End file.
